Blog użytkownika:KolorowaPrzygoda/Tajemnica Zielonej Furii
1 ,, Nowa Wyspa ,, Po południu gdy skończyły się ćwiczenia w Akademii, Ja i Szczerbatek wybraliśmy się na przejażdżkę. Zanim jednak wyruszyliśmy to pobiegłem do domu.. W domu znalazłem skrzynkę z napisem ,,Nie otwierać!!,, Ale znacie mnie musiałem otworzyć. W środku odnalazłem dziwne zapiski o Nocnej Furii. Znalazłem także mapę na której była narysowana WYSPA NOCNEJ FURII. Wszystko pięknie tylko gdzie zacząć szukać tej wyspy... I o co chodzi z tymi kolorowymi kropkami na mapie? ''- ''Szczerbatek lecimy - odpowiedziałem i skoczyłem mu na grzbiet'' '' Szczerbatek kiwnął głową i polecieliśmy... W poszukiwaniu wskazówek na temat dziwacznej mapy ze skrzynki !! CDN 2 ,,Mapowa Jaskinia,, Gdy Ja i Szczerbatek szukaliśmy tej wyspy natkneliśmy się na Jaskinię, która mieniła sie w kolorach tęczy. W tym samym czasie reszta trenowała sobie SZYBKOŚĆ by nas wyścignąć w zawodach na ,,Smok roku,,. Wlecieliśmy do tej kolorowej Jaskini i natychmiast ją sobie narysowałem i nazwałem ją ,,Jaskinia Tęczówka,, W Jaskini znaleźliśmy mnóstwo map gdzie kolwiek. Tych map było nieskończenie wiele. Lecz odrazu spostrzegłem Mapę ,,Nocnej Furii,, Ta wyspa była nie daleko odrazu tam się udaliśmy. ''- Szczerbatku poczekaj chwilę tylko przerysuję mapę.'' Szczerbatek zaczął mnie popędzać jakby coś się miało stać. ''- No poczekaj jeszcze tylko najważniejsze. - powiedzałem stanowczo'' Lecz Szczerbatek nie dał za wygraną i złapał mnie za nogawkę podrzucił do góry i wylądowałem na jego grzbiecie. '' ''-Szczerbatek NIE jeszcze nie skończyłem mapy.. - i zatrzymałem go. Jednak Szczerbatek popchnął mnie i nareszcie wiem o co mu chodziło..Gdy upadłem zauważyłem statki Dagura. Natychmiastowo się z tamtąd udaliśmy. Polecieliśmy spowrotem do domu by dorysować jaskinię i Wyspę na naszej wielkiej mapie... CDN 3 ,, Wyprawa na Wyspę ,, Po dokonaniu obliczeń i innych takich, wyruszam nareszcie na wyspę. Ale przecież wszystko nie może pójść zgodnie z planem i coś będzię nie tak. No i proszę o wilku mowa. ''- Hej, Czkawka może polecę z tobą? - zapytała mnie Astrid '' ''- Ee...e no ja nie wiem będę się denerwował o ciebię.! - dodałem trochę nie spokojny'' ''- A co.. zabujałeś się we mnie czy sądzisz żę nie dam sobie rady? - powiedziała Astrid'' ''- Nie to miałem na myśli... Po prostu... e..e a nie ważne. - odpowiedziałem nie mając pomysłu na wymówkę.'' Więc oboje wyruszyli szukać tajemniczej dawno nieznanej wyspy. Czkawka poprowadził lecz gdy niby dotarli do wyspy, wyspy nie było. ''- Czkawka no i gdzie ta wyspa? - odniosła się wściekła Astrid'' ''- Nie wiem powinna tu być.. - odpowiedziałem zakłopotany'' Astrid odleciała myśląc że ściągnął ją tu by mieć z nią randkę. Ale co to to jest jakaś dziwna brązowa chmura... NIE to latająca wyspa!!! ''- No przecież wyspa lata dlatego nikt jej nie znalazł, a dlatego że jest tu mnóstwo chmur nie widać jej. - powiedziałem zachwycony'' Szczerbatek aż uszy nastawił i zaczął się agresywnie ruszać. CDN 4 ,, Wielka Bogini ,, Po dłuższym namyśle zdecydowałem się polecieć na górę (na wyspę). Szybko zanlazłem się u góry... O RACIE!! ta wyspa jest taka ładna i kolorowa. ''- Szczerbatek, widzisz? Ta wyspa jest niesamowita. - szczerbatek mnie wysłuchał i zauważył coś za niebieskimi krzakami.'' ''- Czy to jest skała? Nie to głowa smoka! NIE to jaskinia lodowa o kształcie głowy smoka! - Szczerbatek podbiegł do lodowej skały, pokazał mi otwór.'' Wszedłem do otworu i zauważyłem światło. Byłem coraz bliżej i bliżej lecz gdy doszliśmy do końca zobaczyliśmy tylko smoki robiące za lampy. ''- Halo jest tu kto? Jestem Czkawka ! HALO? - nikt nie odpowiedział oprócz pomruków Szczerbatka'' Nagle niesłychanie przy jednej ze ścian staneła dziwnie ubrana kobieta. Opowiedziała mi o tym co wie o moim istnieniu i mówi że jest boginią Nocnych Furii. Nazywają ją ,,GreenFury,, nie wiedziałem z jakiego powodu. Więc zapytałem : ''- Skąd nazwa ,,GreenFury,,? '' ''- Niedługo się dowiesz gdy tylko przeczeszesz szlaki i ścieżki tej doliny. - odpowiedziała i znikneła w mgle.'' CDN 5 ,, Zła nowina dla Berk,, Posłuchałem rady GF (GreenFury) i wyruszyłem pozwiedzać tę niesłychanie piękną, jak i zarazem tajemniczą. Długo błądziłem przez te wyspę lecz nic nie znalazłem takiego by sobie wytłumaczyć te nazwę i wogólę cel tu bycia. Doszedłem jednak do jakiegoś wielkiego lustra, a to lustro mi mówi że przepowiada przyszłość.'' ''- Skoro przepowiadasz przyszłość, to opowiedz co się stanie z Berk? - zapytałem o pierwszą lepszą rzecz.'' ''Szczerbatek nie był zadowolony pytaniem bo widział tak samo jak i ja że lustro zaczyna świecić i błyszczeć.'' ''- Oh oh, w Berk, Berk będzie szcześliwe i będzię niesamowicie cudowne bo na niebie pojawią się piękne do dzisiaj nie spotkane światła i wybuchy. To będzię coś niesłychanego. - odpowiedziało z radością w głosie lustro.'' '' Wybrałem się spowrotem do twierdzy GF lecz jej nie spotkałem ( napewno do czasu). '' ''Pojawiła się gdy ja opowaidałem Szczerbatkowi o odpowiedzi lustra, bo Szczerbatek uciekł. '' ''- Czy ty właśnie spytałej wielkie lustro? - zapytała mając przy tym bardzo poważną minę.'' ''- Tak, a coś nie tak? - ja zapytałem z zaniepokojenia.'' ''- To lustro nie przepowiada przyszłości idealnej, ono je przekręca, bo mówi trochę prawdy i tez trochę kłamstwa.'' ''- Więc, Berk jest w niebezpieczeństwie? - byłem zdruzgotany!'' ''- A co ci powiedziało lustro? Jaki miał nastrój? '' ''- Bardzo Wesoły!!'' ''Mina GF bardzo posmutniała. Wziołem sobie to do serca i powiedziałem że natychmiast wracam do Berk z nowiną. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie niewinnie. Ja spojrzałem zza groty a tam zamieć nie do opisania. I co teraz?'' ''CDN'' 6 ,,Atak Łupieżców,, ''Gdy wielka burza ustąpiła, wyruszyłem do Berk. Po drodze myślałem co było prawdą a co kłamstwem. I gdy byłem blisko BERK wiedziałem co!'' ''- No oczywiście że te światła i wybuchy będą prawdą ( chodziło pewnie o wojnę) a to że szczęście oznaczało cierpienie! - uznałem że jestem geniusz.'' ''Astrid i tata oraz reszta przyajciół odrazu po mnie poleciała i zadawała mnóstwo pytań.'' ''- STOP! to jest nie ważne, ważene to że grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo. - krzyknąłem by ich uciszyć i powiadomić.'' ''Wszyscy byli ździwieni tym co opowiedziałem w katedrze i nikt nie chciał mi wierzyć. Dlatego nikt nie wierzył że to niebezpieczeństwo to naprawde. Tylko Szczerbatek jedyny wie że to prawda.'' ''- No niestety, będziemy musieli sami pokonać wroga. - Szczerbatek wcale nie był jakoś dziwnie nie dziwnie tym zaskoczony.'' ''Przygotowywałem się godzinami i wszyscy się gapili myśląc ,, Czemu on to robi przecież to kłamstwa? ,,. Lecz ja nie dawałem sobie wmówić przecież wiem to tylko ja i Szczerbatek że to prawda. Nagle nie spodziewanie był dostał ze strzały prosto w głowe gdybym się nie schylił. To ŁUPEŻCY.!!!'' ''- Łupieżcy atakują, wszyscy kryć się! - krzyknąłem widząc wroga'' ''- Teraz ci wierzę Czkawka naprawde mamy problem! - przyznała mi Astrid '' ''CDN'' 7 ,,Zielona Furia?,, ''Łupieżcy walczyli zacięcie. My broniliśmy się chowając się w katetrze. ( Uznacie że tchórze ) obrona to jedyna rzecz jaka nam została bo Łupieżcy spalili naszą zbrojownie i nie mamy broni. Trzeba działać no bo przecież mamy smoki ( lecz połowe wyłapali ).'' ''- Astrid masz jakis pomysł? - zapytałem z nadzieją !'' ''- Nie... zaraz to zanczy że ta cała historia to prawda? - odpowiedziała mi pytaniem Astrid.'' ''- Oczywiście że tak - odpowiedziałem zmieszany.'' ''- To poleć do tej bogini i niech nam pomoże! - krzykneła pokazując w górę.'' ''- Dobry pomysł ( by był )...ale ja nie wiem gdzie to było! - powiedziałam trochę niespokojnie.'' ''- No to extra !! '' ''Oczywiście niezadowolona Astrid musi działać na własną rękę. Nawet nie dała czasu na obmyślenie planu. Gdy Łupieżcy poszli sobie ( tak się nam zdawało ) my wyruszyliśmy do domku w lesie w którym była broń. Łupieżcy mieli inny plan, by nas zaatakować od lasu. I prawie by im się udało by nie dziwne zjawiska przyrodnicze.'' ''- O co tu chodzi synu? Czemu drzewa związały Łupieżców? - zapytał z zaskoczenia Stoick.'' ''- A ja skąd mam wiedzieć?! - odpowiedziałem '' ''- A ja wiem co to było! - powiedział z dziwna miną Astrid'' ''- A CO?? - krzykneliśmy z Stoickiem.'' ''- Zielona Furia, która ma moc przyrody! - odpowiedzała z powagą.'' ''- Co? Skąd to wiesz? - zapytałem'' ''- Bo ją widzę ! - i wzkazała palcem na piękną Zieloną Furie.'' ''CDN''''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone